


Good Doggy

by GettingMetaphysical



Series: Doctor-on-Doctor Shenanigans [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: BDSM, Doctorcest, Dom/sub Play, Happy Sex, Humor, M/M, Pet Play, Self-cest, Sex Toys, doctorbation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingMetaphysical/pseuds/GettingMetaphysical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth Doctor dresses the Fifth up like a dog. Naughty things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Doggy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this happened. It started when I remembered that those kind of plugs exist, and... uh. This pairing takes me to weird places...
> 
> * * *

  
To be fair, the Fifth Doctor often ended up on all fours whenever he travelled along with his Fourth self. But not like this.

”Come on, boy.”

His younger self, seated on the bed in front of him, tugged on the leash, motioning with his hand for him to crawl closer on hands and knees. He did, and made sure to drag his tongue over Four’s naked thigh as he came closer. His previous self seemed unable to wipe that childish grin off of his face.

”What a sweet little boy you are, yes you are,” Four said in an exaggeratedly adoring voice, scratching him behind the fuzzy yellow dog ears he was wearing on a headband. Five forgot himself and moaned a little as his sensitive scalp tingled with pleasure.

”No no, bad doggy.” Four held up an index finger. ”As far as I recall, dogs do not moan to show their appreciation. Be a good dog and show me what they do, Fivey.”

Five whined for effect; his younger self went back to scratching him, and he swayed his arse from side to side. The vibrator buzzed on, sending waves of warmth through him, while something plush and furry graced his thighs as it swung.

Earlier that day, Four had insisted they visit a sex shop for some new toys to try. Among all the strange, arousing, and strangely arousing things they could've picked out, the two-of-the-same Time Lord had purchased an old novelty that would only seem outrageous if one had never stumbled upon fetish play before. This one was cute, and positively tame. In fact, Four had stepped into the workshop upon their arrival in the TARDIS and added a vibrating function to the buttplug.

The novelty was that it had a long, blonde tail.

A red leather collar and a pair of animal ears later, the puppy-in-training Fivey was revealed to the TARDIS bedchambers. Even though the event itself was inevitable, and he recalled it after all these many, many years since he’d been the Fourth, it felt rather new to the submissive older Doctor.

”Whoozagoodboy, yes you are…”

There was a sour voice in his head that kept reminding him how ridiculous he must look; crawling over the floor, holding limp wrists up like paws, sticking his tongue out and rubbing his face against his younger self’s hands and legs. Part of him thought the violation of the First Law of Time even more severe with the kinky play he got himself into. Another part of him found that to be the main attraction.

”Who wants cock, huh? Fivey want cock?”

The Doctor nodded and jumped a little (immediately feeling sheepish afterwards). Four wound his fingers up in his hair and gently scooted his older self towards his length. Five lapped at it, making it bounce and Four chuckle.

Suddenly, the younger Doctor shoved Five’s head deep onto his cock, and this time, the older couldn’t help but moan as his younger self forced himself in and out. The respiratory bypass kicked in and he nearly sunk to the floor; so relaxed from the vibrations, enjoying the feeling of being used…

He had no idea how much time had passed when Four gave a grunt and turned Five’s head up to make eye contact. He dutifully kept swirling his tongue while Four stroked himself and began tensing all over. Eyes half-lidded, his lazy grin turned into a tiny smirk, and Five felt unable to look away, pierced by his predecessor's icy blue gaze while he swallowed his cum, hot in his throat.

” _Such_ a good boy…”

The Doctor panted with his tongue out when the Fourth let go of him. Humming and still rubbing his neck, the younger bent down to kiss him. His hands snaked down, caressing Five’s front and just nudging his successor’s dripping erection.

Then he bolted upright and gripped the leash again, patting a spot on the bed to his left.

”Here boy! Come up here, come come!”

The Doctor snorted and put his hands on the bed’s edge to climb up.

”Gooood boy, whoozagoodoggy,” Four said, scratching Five’s back, ”Roll over!”

He obeyed, and quite enjoyed the younger’s hands rubbing his chest and stomach and thighs. They both giggled, but Five gasped when the other began jerking him off and kissing his neck.

It ended as suddenly as it started, and with another ”Roll over” he was lying belly-down. The younger Doctor took ahold of the tail and carefully, slowly stirred it, which elicited more moans from his submissive.

”Naughty doggy,” Four snarled and smacked his rump. ”Looks like we’ll have to do this the hard way.”

He grabbed ahold of a cheek, making Five lift his hips up, so that he was on his knees but with his face still down on the mattress.

And with that, the younger man turned the vibrator to the strongest setting and left it to do its job, while he loomed above the Doctor’s head, grinning. He let his long fingers slowly rake through the long blonde strands, chuckling at the Fifth’s complete inability to keep quiet. He moaned into the mattress, arching his back, clutching the sheets.

Four, again, turned Five’s head for the sake of eye contact.

”Howl for me,” he said softly.

”Arh…” the older man mumbled. ”Arooh-ooh…”

”Louder.”

His past scratched quickly from top of the head to back of the neck, and the Doctor shouted out his climax.

”Good boy, good Fivey,” Four purred, mock-oblivious to his future groaning in aftershock when he pulled out the plug and tossed it to the floor.

”Rooh…” Five breathed.

”I’m sorry, boy, I’ve no more treats,” the Fourth Doctor grinned. He used one arm to pull himself into a hug, and the other to toss the bedcovers over them.

The Fifth Doctor said nothing, but nuzzled the other’s chest, completely out of breath.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=56594>


End file.
